tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Summoner Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit * This outfit is available to all premium players, only the addons are included in this quest. Fluid Belt (Male) Required Equipment * Variable amounts of Empty Vials (minimum of 100) *or Winning Lottery Ticket Method * Take at least 100 empty vials to Sandra in Edron. * Ask her about her belt. She will tell you she is holding a lottery, and each ticket will cost 100 empty vials. * Buy a ticket from her, and you will randomly win or lose the lottery (you will usually lose). * If you win, then you will be given the belt addon. * If you have said no to this deal before then simply say "bonus" Transcripts player: Hi Sandra: Hello Player. player: vial Sandra: We have a special offer right now for depositing vials. Are you interested in hearing it? player: yes Sandra: The Edron academy has introduced a bonus system. Each time you deposit 100 vials without claiming the money for it, you will receive a lottery ticket. ... Sandra: Some of these lottery tickets will grant you a special potion belt accessory, if you bring the ticket to me. ... Sandra: If you join the bonus system now, I will ask you each time you are bringing back 100 or more vials to me whether you claim your deposit or rather want a lottery ticket. ... Sandra: Of course, you can leave or join the bonus system at any time by just asking me for the 'bonus'. ... Sandra: Would you like to join the bonus system now? player: yes Sandra: Great! I've signed you up for our bonus system. From now on, you will have the chance to win the potion belt addon! player: vial Sandra: Would you like to get a lottery ticket instead of the deposit for your vials? player: yes When you've won player: hi Sandra: Hello player: prize Sandra: Are you here to claim a prize? player: yes Sandra: Congratulations! Here, from now on you can wear our lovely potion belt as accessory. player: bonus Sandra: Would you like to leave our bonus system? player: yes Sandra: Alright. I removed your name from our list. If you want to join again and get the chance to win a potion belt addon, just ask me for the 'bonus'. Cloak (Male) Required Equipment * 70 Bat Wings * 20 Red Piece of Cloth * 40 Ape Fur * 35 Holy Orchids * 10 Spool of Yarn * 60 Lizard Scales * 40 Red Dragon Scales * 15 ounces of Magic Sulphur * 30 ounces of Vampire Dust Method * All items listed above can be obtained before starting this quest. You are advised to collect the items before you speak to the NPC. ** Collect Bat Wings from Bats, and Mutated Bats ** Collect Red Pieces of Cloth by trading Red Robes to Irmana in Venore or hunt Heroes, Barbarians and Infernalist ** Collect Ape Furs from Apes ** Collect Holy Orchids from Elf Arcanists ** Collect Spool of Yarn by giving Spider Silk and 50 Honeycombs to Marina the mermaid on Meriana. ** Collect Lizard Scales from Lizards ** Collect Red Dragon Scales from Dragon Lords ** Collect Magic Sulphur from Infernalist or by giving Fire Swords to the Magic Shopkeeper Djinns in the Djinn Towers. ** Collect Vampire Dust from Vampires * Go to Port Hope and talk to Myra about her Outfit. * She says that her tiara is in recognition of her service to the academy at Edron. * Once you bring her all of the requested items, she will award you with the Tiara to wear. *Go to Edron and talk with Zoltan about the reward. Transcripts player: hi Myra: Greetings, player. If you are looking for sorcerer spells don't hesitate to ask. player: outfit Myra: This Tiara is an award by the academy of Edron in recognition of my service here. player: tiara Myra: Well... maybe, if you help me a little, I could convince the academy of Edron that you are a valuable help here and deserve an award too. How about it? player: yes Myra: Okay, great! You see, I need a few magical ingredients which I've run out of. First of all, please bring me 70 bat wings. ... Myra: Then, I urgently need a lot of red cloth. I think 20 pieces should suffice. ... Myra: Oh, and also, I could use a whole load of ape fur. Please bring me 40 pieces. ... Myra: After that, um, let me think... I'd like to have some holy orchids. Or no, many holy orchids, to be safe. Like 35. ... Myra: Then, 10 spools of spider silk yarn, 60 lizard scales and 40 red dragon scales. ... Myra: I know I'm forgetting something.. wait... ah yes, 15 ounces of magic sulphur and 30 ounces of vampire dust. ... Myra: That's it already! Easy task, isn't it? I'm sure you could get all of that within a short time. ... Myra: Did you understand everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? player: yes Myra: Fine! Let's start with the 70 bat wings. I really feel uncomfortable out there in the jungle. player: bye Myra: Farewell player. player: Hi Myra: Greetings, player. If you are looking for sorcerer spells don't hesitate to ask. player: Bat Wings Myra: Oh, did you bring the 70 bat wings for me? player: Yes Myra: Thank you! I really needed them for my anti-wrinkle lotion. Now, please bring me 20 pieces of red cloth. player: Red Cloth Myra: Have you found 20 pieces of red cloth? player: Yes Myra: Great! This should be enough for my new dress. Don't forget to bring me 40 pieces of ape fur next! player: Ape Fur Myra: Were you able to retrieve 40 pieces of ape fur? player: Yes Myra: Nice job, player. You see, I'm testing a new depilation cream. I guess if it works on ape fur it's good quality. Next, please bring me 35 holy orchids. player: holy orchids Myra: Did you convince the elves to give you 35 holy orchids? player: yes Myra: Thank god! The scent of holy orchids is simply the only possible solution against the horrible stench from the tavern latrine. Now, pleasebring me 10 rolls of spider silk yarn! player: spider silk yarn Myra: Oh, did you bring 10 spools of spider silk yarn for me? player: yes Myra: I appreciate it. My pet doggie manages to bite through all sorts of leashes, which is why he is always gone. I'm sure this strong yarn will keephim. Now, go for the 60 lizard scales! player: lizard scales Myra: Have you found 60 lizard scales? player: yes Myra: Good job. They will look almost like sequins on my new dress. Please go for the 40 red dragon scales now. player: red dragon scales Myra: Were you able to get all 40 red dragon scales? player: yes Myra: Thanks! They make a pretty decoration, don't you think? Please bring me 15 ounces of magic sulphur now! player: magic sulphur Myra: Have you collected 15 ounces of magic sulphur? player: yes Myra: Ah, that's enough magic sulphur for my new peeling. You should try it once, your skin gets incredibly smooth. Now, the only thing I need is vampire dust. 30 ounces will suffice. player: vampire dust Myra: Have you gathered 30 ounces of vampire dust? player: yes Myra: Ah, great. Now I can finally finish the potion which the academy of Edron asked me to. I guess, now you want your reward, don't you? player: yes Myra: I thought so. Go to the academy of Edron and tell Zoltan that I sent you. I will send a nomination to him. You were really a great help. Thanks again! player: hi Zoltan: Welcome player, student of the arcane arts. I teach the fiercest spells available. player: Myra Zoltan: Bah, I know. I received some sort of 'nomination' from our outpost in Port Hope. ... Zoltan: Usually it takes a little more than that for an award though. However, I honour Myra's word. ... Zoltan: I hereby grant you the right to wear a special sign of honour, acknowledged by the academy of Edron. Since you are a man, I guess you don't want girlish stuff. There you go. Wand (Female) Required Equipment *All Wands and Rods *10 ounces of Magic Sulphur *20 Ankhs *1 Soul Stone Method * Go to Dark Cathedral, next to the teleport that leads out of it you will find Angelina. Talk to her and then head back to Thais, speak to Lynda once you arrived there. * Wait 3 hours for the ritual ends to "take effect" Transcripts Player: Hi Angelina: The gods must be praised that I am finally saved. I do not have many worldly possessions, but please accept a small reward, do you? Player: Yes Angelina: I will tell you a small secret now. My friend Lynda in Thais can create a blessed wand. Greet her from me, maybe shewill aid you. Player: Bye Angelina: May the gods bless you. Player: Hi Lynda: Welcome in the name of the gods, pilgrim Player! Player: Angelina Lynda: Angelina had been imprisoned? My, these are horrible news, but I am so glad to hear that she is safe now. ... Lynda: I will happily carry out her wish and reward you, but I fear I need some important ingredients for my blessing spell first.... Lynda: Will you gather them for me? Player: Yes Lynda: Thank you, I promise that your efforts won't be in vain! Listen closely now: First, I need a sample of five druid rods and fivesorcerer wands. ... Lynda: I need a snakebite rod, a moonlight rod, a necrotic rod, a terra rod and a hailstorm rod. Then, I need a wand of vortex, a wandof dragonbreath ... Lynda: ... a wand of decay, a wand of cosmic energy and a wand of inferno. Please bring them all at once so that their energy will be balanced. ... Lynda: Secondly, I need 10 ounces of magic sulphur. It can absorb the elemental energy of all the wands and rods and bind it tosomething else. ... Lynda: Next, I will need a soul stone. These can be used as a vessel for energy, evil as well as good. They are rarely used nowaday though. ... Lynda: Lastly, I need a lot of holy energy. I can extract it from ankhs, but only a small amount each time. I will need about 20 ankhs. ... Lynda: Did you understand everything I told you and will help me with my blessing? Player: Yes Lynda: Alright then. Come back to with a sample of those five wands and five rods I mentioned, please. Player: Wands Lynda: Did you bring a sample of the wands and rods with you? Player: Yes Lynda: Thank you, that must have been a lot to carry. Now, please bring me 10 ounces of magic sulphur. Player: Magic Sulphur Lynda: Did you obtain 10 ounces of magic sulphur? Player: Yes Lynda: Very good. I will immediately start to prepare the ritual and extract the elemental energy from the wands and rods. Please bring me the Necromancer's soul stone now. Player: Soul Stone Lynda: Were you actually able to retrieve the Necromancer's soul stone? Player: Yes Lynda: You have found a rarity there, Player. This will become the tip of your blessed wand. Please bring me 20 ankhs now to complete the ritual. Player: Ankhs Lynda: Am I sensing enough holy energy from ankhs here? Player: Yes Lynda: The ingredients for the ritual are complete! I will start to prepare your blessed wand, but I have to medidate first. Please come back later to hear how the ritual went. Player: Ritual Lynda: Please let me focus for a while, Player. 3 hours later Player: Ritual Lynda: I'm glad to tell you that I have finished the ritual, player. Here is your new wand. I hope you carry it proudly foreveryone to see. Hat (Female) Required Equipment * Ferumbras' Hat Method * The only way to get this hat is to kill Ferumbras and get his hat Transcripts Player: Hi Zoltan: Welcome player, student of the arcane arts. Player: Proof Zoltan: ... I cannot believe my eyes. You retrieved this hat from Ferumbras' remains? That is incredible. If you give it to me, I will grant you the right to wear this hat as addon. What do you say? Player: Yes Zoltan: I bow to you, player, and hereby grant you the right to wear Ferumbras' hat as accessory. Congratulations!